


OC oneshots

by Animegirl306



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl306/pseuds/Animegirl306
Summary: I have ideas sometimes.





	OC oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I wanted to write a death scene also this oneshot isnt something that actually happens in my ocs world

Mitch was walking around the neighborhood late at night. So just the normal. However, Mitch couldn't shake this feeling that something was terribly wrong. He kept checking his phone percentage just in case he needed to call somebody. Mitch just couldn't just shake this feeling that somebody was watching him. He glanced behind him, just to be sure. His brown eyes widened in fear and instantly looked away. Behind was someone with a black hoodie, much like his own. Mitch was scared but tried to stay calm by telling himself that other people could be on a walk. Though he still couldn't shake the feeling of dread. He decided to walk in random directions just to see if the person was following him..... The person was in fact following him. Mitch did the only thing he could think to do. Call his sister. "Why the hell did you call me? I was just about to go to sleep asshat." Mitch smiled he loved when he managed to annoy her. "Umm.... I'm 99.9999 percent sure someone is following me." Mitch was heading to the woods at this point in hopes to lose the mystery person. "Where are you?!?!?" May sounded concerned and.... scared?? That was odd. May was never scared. Not of the highest rollercoasters or of the depths of the sea. "I'm in the woods near that abandoned park." Mitch was so sure that he could go through the woods and get home. Before May could reply the person tackled Mitch and held out a knife that Mitch hadn't even noticed before. Mitch couldn't speak. He couldn't scream. He couldn't cry. He couldn't move. He was frozen. He could barely hear his sisters voice over his own heartbeat. The figure plunged the knife into his chest multiple times. Blood began to come out of his mouth. He couldn't breath. Everything was blurry. All he could hear before death welcomed him with open arms is his sisters pleas for him to respond and that insane laughter.


End file.
